The Black Parade
by EarlyArcher
Summary: What if this life we live, is but a dream for the dead? Or almost dead? With the Leaders of the Black Parade still alive after a bombing will they be able to exact Revenge on their enemies?
1. Welcome To The Black Parade

_Author's Note - _So i had an idea for this story and decided to run with it. i wanted to wait to publish this story, but i really want you guys to read it ad to know what you think of it. This won't be updated as frequently as _The Past Ain't Through With You_. Thank you to all who read this and Thank you who review, it lets me know how you the story is being received. I don't own anything in the story except for Olivia, you'll meet her soon.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I was there early; a horrible habit of mine. It's not like showing up to LAX early is a bad thing, it seemed the most responsible thing possible. Today is the day I start my new job as the new assistant to Jeff. He never told me his last name, which is something I plan on finding out on the plane ride to Heathrow Airport. Something he did tell me though, is that he was the manager to the band My Chemical Romance. I jumped at the job the first chance I got.<p>

It wasn't long before Jeff managed to spot me sitting in a row of chairs by our terminal. The fact that I was the only person sitting by them self had helped. I stood up when he approached waiting to greet him.

"Hey Olivia, good to see you! Ready for an adventure?" He asked.

"It's good to see you to! And I am more than ready for this. By the way, what's your last name? I don't think I ever caught it," I had to try; curiosity was starting to get the better of me.

"The guys should be here momentarily. They stopped off at one of the sundry stores on the way here," he told me deflecting my inquiry in the process.

We sat down and he pulled out his iPad, going over a few things before we began boarding. The band appeared in small groups. The first to show up was Ray and Mike, then afterwards Frank, Mikey and Gerard. It was only until after they had all arrived that Jeff tore his eyes away from the screen. Putting the iPad away he stood up and motioned for me to join him.

"Hey guys, this is my new assistant Olivia. Nick's just got married so he's off with a desk job," Jeff explained.

They all took turns shaking my hand, and greeting me. It was only moments later they started the boarding call. I followed Jeff and the guys to gate with boarding pass and id in hand and my carry-on slung over my shoulder. I ended up finding my seat in first class next to Jeff. He let me have the window, so he could talk to the band, who was sitting next to and in front of us.

Once everyone was settled on the plane, it started to taxi from the gate. One of the flight attendants gave the usual speech. Blah blah blah, cushion doubles as floatation device, seat belt, you know the usual stuff. A moment later she was gone and the plane began to turn around. I stared out the window with my iPod in hand as the plane started to gain speed. When the plane finally leveled out I put my headphones and started listening to the playlist I made for the flight. I fell asleep somewhere after the third song.

An hour later I was jostled awake. As I sat up I noticed the fasten seatbelt sign flickered on and a few metallic clicks could be heard.

"At this time I'm going to ask you to fasten your seat belts. We are experiencing some turbulence, shouldn't last more than a few minutes," the pilot announced.

With my iPod still playing I stared out the window and watched as our plane was engulfed by storm clouds. I hadn't been paying attention to what was playing as I was straining my ears hoping for news that the turbulence would be ending momentarily. The slight turbulence we were all experiencing had increased. The oxygen masks had then dropped causing slight panic while people scrambled to put their mask on. With my mask secure I glanced out the window to see a dazzling show of lightning appear around the plane.

You'd think our luck would turn any moment, right? No, unfortunately it wouldn't. The nose of the plane started to dip. The metallic bird was starting to lose altitude quickly. That's when I started to close my eyes and focus on my music hoping to find peace in the turbulence.

And in my honest observation  
>During this operation<br>Found a complication in your heart  
>So long, 'Cause now you've got (now you've got)<br>Maybe just two weeks to live  
>Is that the most the both of you can give?<p>

One, two, one two three four!

LA LA LA LA LA!  
>LA LA LA LA LA LA!<br>LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!  
>Well come on,<br>LA LA LA LA LA!  
>LA LA LA LA LA LA!<br>LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!  
>Oh motherfucker,<p>

If life ain't just a joke (LA LA LA LA LA!)  
>Then why are we laughing? (LA LA LA LA LA LA!)<br>If life ain't just a joke (LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!)  
>Then why are we laughing?<br>If life ain't just a joke (LA LA LA LA LA!)  
>Then why are we laughing? (LA LA LA LA LA LA!)<br>If life ain't just a joke (LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!)  
>Then why am I dead?<br>DEAD!

I hoped this song wouldn't usher me to the end of my life, but what a song to go out to. I crossed my fingers and hoped. Towards the end of the song I opened my eyes and looked around me, but as the last word rang out flames had engulfed us.

* * *

><p>"Sir, it's good to have you awake," A voice had announced.<p>

The man's eyes had opened and he started to sit up. He looked around to notice that he was in a four-poster bed.

"The rest should be waking up at the moment. Col. Bryar woke up a few days ago. He's been busy planning and training," the voice added.

The man lying in the bed looked over at the man talking to him confused as to what he was talking about.

"Excuse me, but I have no clue what is going on," the man in the bed told the other.

"Temporary memory loss is to be expected General Way," the standing man tried to explain.

"Wait what? What is going on?" Way asked, frustrated at not knowing what was happening to him.

"I am Jeff Pereira, your assistant and you are General Gerard Way, the leader of The Black Parade. You and you're top associates have been placed in comatose states to help heal you after the last war. All of you were in the blast radius when a bomb was dropped. I believe you are quite lucky to all have survived," Jeff explained.

"But I have these memories," Gerard started.

"To keep you all from waking up we had to place you in Comatose Reality Stasis. This would keep you mentally active, yet unconscious," Jeff interjected.

"So this life I had while I was unconscious, wasn't real?" He asked hesitantly.

"I'm sorry to say, but no. In an hour or two you won't be able to remember it. It will have been nothing but a dream. I don't wish to push this, but your people believe that the six of you had been killed in the bomb. Tomorrow you all should make an appearance to assure them that you are all alive and fully healed," Jeff had informed him.

"That sounds best. Make the necessary arrangements," Gerard instructed Jeff.

"Yes sir. And I do believe your old self has started to return," he said with a smiling.

He started to leave the room until Gerard had called to him.

"Wait, you said six?" He inquired.

"Yes. You, Colonel Robert Bryar, Lieutenant General Ray Toro, your brother Major General Michael Way, Brigadier General Frank Iero and Her Royal Highness Princess Olivia Glenn," He answered.

"Who's the girl again?" he asked, trying to remember her.

A few images flashed in his mind of a young woman he met in the airport and then to the same person in a black gown standing next to his brother. Jeff had come back towards his bed, hoping this was the last question.

"Her Royal Highness Princess Olivia Glenn is the daughter of The Majesty of the Kingdom Arrakis. She was sent here to study and learn our customs. She was quite helpful in the last battle with planning and the knowledge of the country of Picta. Also I do believe your brother might have feelings for her. You should probably dress and head down to the smaller dining room. That is where everyone is meeting for lunch. So if you don't mind, I must be off to organize the public appearance for tomorrow," he carefully explained.

With a short bow Jeff had hurried out of the room leaving Gerard by himself. The life he had lived had become a dream to him, and he was having problems remembering details. Gerard was desperately trying to grasp faces and names but they were slipping away from him. He was starting to feel empty and alone. Getting out of bed he wandered around the room. Picture frames had lined the mantle of the fire place with miscellaneous pictures of himself, his brother, his friends and a girl, whom he assumed was Olivia.

In the room were three doors. One of them he knew led to the hallway. Gerard had opened the other two to reveal a bathroom and an enormous closet full of black colored clothing. He walked into his closet and pulled out a black suit with white lining and laid it on the bed while he went to freshen up in the bathroom.

A half hour later he had left his room, with his memories and knowledge as the Leader of the Black Parade fully intact.

* * *

><p>I willed my eyes to open. Remembering the storm, the crash, and the flames that engulfed us all I started crying. Then it hit me.<p>

"I died," I stated out loud trying to figure out how this was even possible.

"No miss, you are quite alive. And might I add that it is a pleasing site to see you awake," the young woman standing in the room announced.

"Where am I? The last thing that happened was a plane crash and we all died. Why am I alive? What's going on!" I demanded.

The girl looked flustered and scared, unsure of how to answer. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, failing to answer my questions.

"Let me go fetch someone with the answers miss. Please, stay in bed. I will not be long," she said as politely as possible before she scampered out of the room.

Unfortunately for her I didn't listen. I got out of bed and started wandering around the room. There didn't seem to be much to the room: a few doors and windows, a fire place, and the bed.

"Let's see what's behind door number one!" I said dramatically to myself.

A bathroom; well, now that you mention it . . .

A few minutes later I had left the bathroom feeling much better and went to open the second door. Before my hand could come in contact with the door knob three people had walked into my room. One of them was the young girl from earlier, one of them had glasses and a stethoscope, and the other was a man dressed in all black with white hair.

"Your highness, if I could have you back in bed please," the man with the stethoscope spoke.

I stared at him for a few moments before I obliged. When I was back in bed I started to take more notice of the other man. For some reason her looked familiar, but I just can't put my finger on it.

"Why do you look so familiar? I feel like I've seen you before in a dream," I said to the man.

"I had a similar dream to you. We were all in it, dreaming the world of the dream together," he started to explain.

"But the plane crash!" I interjected.

"That's how we died, or really that's what woke us up," The white haired man explained.

I stayed quiet trying to think of what he was talking about. The doctor had started examining my head, looking into my eyes and such.

"She's younger than the rest of you, so her mind is more impressionable. She may need more time to regain her memories," the doctor stated.

The white haired man nodded and the doctor gathered his things and left. He then stared at the young girl and motioned for her to follow the doctor. Not wanting to disobey the man, she followed.

"I know this is going to sound crazy at first, but your memory will come back to you. Us two and four others were in an accident. And before you interrupt me, I'm not talking about the plane crash. We were involved in a bombing during a war. We were all put into a coma to help heal us. We were put in Comatose Reality Stasis. It's where our minds our still active, so we don't become vegetables during the healing process," He started.

He paused allowing me to let what he just said sink in. I moved my eyes from him to my hands in my lap. I was about to start to ask him questions when he raised his hand and continued on.

"The world you woke up from was just a dream. It's not real. Soon you won't be able to remember it at all and your memories of this world, the world you are truly alive in, will come back to you," he finished.

"So, if the life I just lived was a dream, then who am I here? What's my name? Who am i?" I said desperately as everything had sunk in.

"Your name is Olivia Glenn," He told me.

"That was my name in the dream world. Does that mean that our lives are similar here?" I asked.

"A little, we were all together in the end of the dream, I don't know if that signifies anything or not. Right, more information on you. Who you are more than likely will be different than what you were in your dream. Your full title is Her Royal Highness Princess Olivia Glenn and your father is the ruler of Arrakis. He sent you here to study and learn," The man explained.

My eyes went wide. Definitely not like my old life at all! Holy fuck!

"Who are y . . . wait, it's kinda fuzzy but I think I'm remembering a few things, your name is Gerald?" I guessed.

"You're close. It's Gerard. Can you remember anyone or anything else?" he asked with a laugh and a smile.

"There is this name in my head; I'm trying to remember why it's so important. Mikey? I don't know, I can barely remember," I said desperately trying to remember him.

"You're starting to remember. I'll be back in a little bit to escort you to lunch," he said placing a hand on top of mine.

He walked out of the room leaving me with my thoughts. I removed myself from my bed and walked toward the bathroom, trying so hard to think of who I used to be; or who I am?

"Why must my life or lives be so confusing!" I exclaimed as I entered the small room.

After a quick shower I wrapped myself in a towel and left the room.

"Clothes. If I were clothes, where would I be," I wondered out loud.

I was standing near the middle of my room looking around for where I could possibly have my clothes stored. Then finally it dawned on me.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, door number two!" I said like a game show host.

_Wait, what's a game show host?_

That idea or type of person had become lost to me. My hand reached for the knob and turned it. Darkness, how quaint. I felt along the inside of the door hoping to find a light switch of some sort to illuminate the room. When I found the switch I flicked the light on, not expecting much, but boy was I surprised! There had to of been at least 20-30 pairs of black boots and dress shoes lined on the floor while dozens of black dresses were hanging next to black jackets and black coats. In the back sat an old elegant dresser, no doubt holding stockings, underwear, and such.

Walking into the closet I looked at the dresses, each more beautiful than the last. I looked at one that appeared to be burnt and singed. Touching it had a powerful affect on me. Memories came flooding back, the six of us in a tent, bombs going off around us, maps sprawled across a table. Standing next to me was a tall man, Mikey? A bomb went off and he wrapped himself around me in attempt to shield me from the imminent blast.

I didn't even realize I was crying until I felt the warm drops on my cheeks. I randomly grabbed a black dress and other important bits of clothing and left the closet. I was ready to go with minutes to spare. My long brown hair was straight and my emerald eyes had dark make-up painted delicately around them. After waiting for a few minutes, a knock sounded from the door. I opened it expecting Gerard, but instead someone else stood there. Instead there was a man wearing black shirt, tie, and pants.

"Your Highness" he said in a sour tone.

"Midget" I replied in the same tone.

We stared each other down. After a minute we cracked up laughing and he pulled me into a hug.

"Oh Olivia, I missed you," the man said.

"I missed you too Frank," I replied.

We pulled apart and smiled.

"So, where is Gerard? He was supposed to be here by now," I asked.

"Something came up and he needed to take care of it, so he sent me. He didn't want you to think he forgot about you," he answered.

"Well then, shall we go?" I asked.

"Hell yeah, i'm fuckin starving!" He replied with a grin.

The two of them walked together towards the dining room. Every so often a maid or butler would stop and bow. At first this startled me, and then I had to remember who I was.

"How much do you remember?" I asked him.

"Remember what? Our lives here or our lives when we were dreaming?" He asked in return with a smirk.

"Both. I can't remember much of the dream anymore, and i'm having problems remembering things of this world. There are some things I can remember, but then there are some things I can't remember," I told him.

"Personally, I only remember the music that the other guys and I made in the dream world. I forgot everything else. This world though, I remember almost everything. There are still a few things i'm still fuzzy on," he replied.

We continued walking, heading down different corridors and down a few different staircases until we eventually ended up at a small door. Frank opened the door and held it open for me. Thanking him, I walked in with Frank following. The room wasn't small, but it wasn't that big either. There was, of course, a fire place with a painting of the Leaders of the Black Parade in uniform above it. Standing in front of the fire place was two men; one of them had shaggy blonde hair while the other had a brown curly fro of sort. Both of the men, like us, were wearing all black. As we approached them Frank called out to them.

"Ray! Bob!" He said cheerfully.

"Frank! Olivia!" Ray replied.

"Hey!" Bob yelled cheerfully.

Ray pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head. When he let me go of me Bob pulled me into a hug as well. The four of us were caught up in our mini reunion of sorts and didn't notice when the door that Frank and I came through opened and Gerard and another man entered the room. The two had managed to join before we even noticed them.

"Sorry I wasn't there!" Gerard said as he pulled me into a hug, a repeating pattern.

"It's okay, I was able to spend some time with Frank," I replied.

"So how much do you remember?" he asked, pulling apart.

"The blast, who people are, and not much else. I'm having problems remembering things. I honestly don't know how to get back to my room from here," I told him with a slight frown.

"Well, we'll all be here for you. Just ask," he said as he kissed my cheek.

"No problem," I replied smiling.

"Anyways, I believe my brother has missed you," he told me, returning my smile.

Gerard moved over to talk with Ray, Frank and Bob; leaving me alone with Mikey. Before I could say anything he pulled me into him.

"I missed you," he whispered.

"I missed you too," I replied, fighting back tears.

We held on to each other like this would be our last embrace. It was only until we heard someone coughing that we jumped apart. Bob, Frank, Gerard, and Ray and been staring at us with smiles on their faces.

"This means that you two can't hide your relationship from us anymore," Ray teased.

"They are cute together," Frank chided.

"Don't be jealous," Mikey joked, putting his arm around my waist and pulling me closer.

"Excuse me, but lunch is prepared," one of the servants announced.


	2. Famous Last Words

_Author's Note - _Thank You to those who read and Thank You to those who review. Reviews make me happy and feel like i'm doing a good job. Sadly I don't own anything in the story except for Olivia.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Somehow I managed to find the library, my favorite place in the whole mansion. The orange hues threw color into the monochrome room as I watched the sun set. During the day I had memories return, some more important than others. I had barely been able to see any of my friends since they were busy with their duties. While in the library I had found a desk with numerous journals. I discovered they were mine, and they had helped me remember what I know.<p>

After an hour of being alone, the door had opened and closed numerous times. Other residents had visited the library to return or search for a new book to occupy themselves with. When the sun had disappeared I had thought about venturing into the mansion to find dinner, but I was too engrossed in one of my journals on some country called Picta. In fact, I was so engulfed in it that I hadn't noticed a tray of food had been left in front of me. It was only until the grandfather clock had struck eleven that I was drawn from my stupor. As I opened the door to leave the library a yawn had escaped my mouth, unexpectedly I had a laugh outside the door.

"What you are doing up?" Ray asked.

"I was busy reading and I lost track of time," I explained to him.

"Good excuse," he laughed.

"What are you still doing up?" I asked him.

"Taking an almost midnight stroll. Care to join?" he replied.

"No thanks, I'm about to fall asleep," I told him with a smile.

"Well, if you change your mind I'll be up for a little while longer," he offer.

"Actually if you could help me find my room that would be amazing," I hesitated.

"It'll be my honor," he said offering his arm.

After traveling down six different corridors and up a flight of stairs we had finally made it to my room.

"I think I might need a map of this place," I joked.

"You'll remember. You just need a little more time," he laughed.

"Thank you for helping me," I told him.

"No problem," he replied, hugging me.

"Enjoy your stroll," I told him as I placed my hand on the door knob to my room.

"Sweet dreams princess," he replied.

I entered my room, throwing myself onto my bed. I probably would have fallen asleep in my dress if it hadn't have been for my boots and the fact a night gown had been laid out upon my bed. Sluggishly I changed into the nightgown and left my dress and boots near the foot of my bed. As I crawled into bed I turned the light off next to my bed and passed out.

In the morning a small table had been placed near my bed with hot coffee waiting. The dress and boots had disappeared and at the end of my bed was a military uniform and matching boots. The uniform looked like the one that had been burned. The long sleeves had three silver rings on each of the cuffs and a tarnished silver button on the outside of each ring. There were silver colored horizontal stripes going down the chest to the stomach. The skirt wasn't too long, barely knee length and tight. The, unlike all the others were thigh high, some I needed to get used to . . . again . . . I guess.

When the coffee was gone and I had fully dressed and make-up and hair done, I left my room and made my way to an office, like I was on automatic. It was weird, like I've done this numerous times before. I entered the room and saw five men wearing slightly different black military uniforms standing around a table with maps strewn across it.

"Good morning," Gerard called out as he heard door close.

"Good morning," I replied with a smile.

"We have a public appearance today, to reassure the people that we are alive and well. I think they will appreciate seeing you," Gerard told her as she approached the table.

"I think it's because they believe you and Mikey are secretly married, so they think you're their princess," Bob joked.

All of the guys, except Mikey laughed causing me to blush.

"What's all of this planning for?" I asked trying to change the topic.

"Revenge," Frank said aloud.

"Picta had bombed us, almost killed us. We're going to hit them hard and let them know that what they did was the worst mistake they could have ever made," Gerard said seriously.

"Picta doesn't have bombs. I've visited them before with my father a year ago and they don't have that kind of technology," I told him.

"Three possible scenarios: Someone gave them the bombs, it was someone else who bombed us, or your wrong and they do," The white haired man argued.

"There are a few countries that border Picta that have that knowledge. And I don't appreciate the fact that you doubt my knowledge. I know just as much, if not more than you do about Picta and the countries that neighbor them and the one we're in," I replied heatedly.

The room had grown quite and the tension had risen quite considerably.

"I think it's best if we assume that they have an ally in this war," Ray interjected.

"You're probably right," Gerard told him.

"Who do you think they could have made a pact with?" Frank asked me.

"Well, there are only two countries that border Picta, besides this one, with that kind of technology. There are Razkavia and Arrakis," I said out loud whispering the last name.

"We have no reason to believe that Arrakis would try to kill their own princess, so we should assume that Razkavia is an ally to Picta. Bob, Frank, I need every soldier we can possibly get and have them ready and fully trained in two weeks," Gerard stated.

"It'll be done," Bob replied.

"Ray, Mikey, I need you two to make sure that our weapons and armor are superior to anything that Picta and Razkavia can throw at us," Gerard ordered.

"Consider it done," Mikey replied.

"And Olivia, I need your help and knowledge. I need to know every little detail about Picta and Razkavia. And I mean every little detail," he told me, staring into my eyes.

"Yes sir," I answered.

"When time is that appearance?" Frank asked with a smile, changing the mood of the room.

"It's in fifteen minutes. Shit, time flew," Gerard laughed.

"We should go then, don't want to keep them waiting!" said Frank.

Ray, Bob, Frank and Gerard left the room leaving Mikey and myself alone.

"I'm sorry about my brother," he told me.

"I forgot that you two were brothers, but its okay. He's passionate," I said honestly.

We slowly followed the group of four ahead of us.

"How are your memories? You sound like you're remembering more things," he asked.

"I am. I found the library last night and that helped jostle the memories," I answered, smiling at him.

"I love you," he said, stopping me.

"I love you too," I replied turning to face him.

He placed his hand on my face and brought his lips toward mine. My hands had found their way to his chest while his pulled me closer to him. When we pulled apart we noticed that we had completely lost the others. Laughing we hurried after the four men. Our final destination was a small room with a large balcony overlooking a public square. Outside there were hundreds, possibly thousands of people waving flags and banners waiting for us to step into view.

The first to step out was Bob, the crowd going crazy as he waved to them. Following him in the same fashion was Frank, Ray, Mikey and then Gerard. Gerard had stood in the middle of the five, leaving a spot open. As if rehearsed I then walked out onto the balcony, standing in between Gerard and Mikey. The crowd roared with cheers. A microphone was placed in front of Gerard, allowing him to speak to his people.

"My people, we are alive and ready to serve you. We believe that our enemy has an ally. These two countries, Picta and Razkavia, threaten our very existence. They threaten our freedom, our lives, and our well being. We will march out to defeat these terrors. For Revenge," he said, earning a loud roar.

Standing next to him I felt more confident than I ever had in my life. His presence was like a drug. With every word he spoke I felt more and more ready to defeat the monsters who had tried to take away my life, the life of my friends, and the life of the man that I love.

"What do you think?" Gerard asked me as he sat down at the table staring at one of the maps in front of him.

We had all gone our separate ways and started to begin work in rebuilding our army. Gerard and I had retreated back to the office we were in earlier.

"That's the same route we took when we first marched into Picta. They'll be expecting it," I replied.

"What other choices are there then?" he asked, frustration growing in his voice.

"If Picta has an ally, then maybe we should as well if we want to win this. Two against one usually doesn't end to well for the side with only one," I told him, hoping he'll understand what I'm trying to say.

"Who? Who could we have on our side? Who could we win over and have ready to fight alongside us in less than two weeks?" he said in disbelief.

"Arrakis. We could send a messenger to Arrakis. I could beg my father to join us, to help seek revenge for what has happened to me. Surely he'll side along with us and be more than willing to help," I explained.

"How fast could a messenger arrive in Arrakis?" Gerard asked.

"If he left now, we could receive a reply in two days," I answered.

"Write the letter, I'll find a messenger. I hope this works," he replied placing a hand on my shoulder before he left.

An hour later a messenger had been sent to Arrakis to deliver my plea to my father for his help. Gerard had gone to visit his comrades to see the progress and plans they made while I was back in the library refreshing my memory with every single detail possible about Picta and Razkavia.

Once again I had spent most of the day in the library. Closing the fifth book I've read about Razkavia, my head fell to the desk in exhaustion. The notes I had taken about the country had littered the desk. When the door to the library had opened and shut I lifted my heavy head from the desk to see who had joined me.

"Hi," I mumbled as Mikey walked towards the desk.

"You sound tired," he replied with a laugh.

"I might be," I told him.

"It's bed time," he said.

I looked up at him like it was a foreign concept. My eyes never left him as I stared at him, still wearing his military uniform.

"You know, I've always liked a man in uniform," I told him as I stood up and joined him in front of the desk.

"And I've always liked a woman in thigh high boots," Mikey whispered as his lips met mine.

When we pulled apart I yawned, causing him to laugh.

"Being tired is no joking matter," I said in a serious yet playful tone.

"Well then, off to bed!" he said as he surprised me by picking me up bridal style and walking out of the library.

"I can walk!" I protested as he carried me down the halls of the place we called home.

"Well, fine then, have it your way, but we're at your room though," he said with a sly smile appearing on his lips.

"You win this time Mikey, but next time you won't be as lucky!" I replied.

"Goodnight Olivia," he said as we kissed again.

"Goodnight Mikey," I replied as he walked down the hallway towards his room.

That night I dreamt of the past, reliving the memories of the time we spent together. When I awoke in the morning, it was almost the same as yesterday. The difference in today was that the dress and shoes at the end of my bed were actually a normal black dress and black ballet flats. I quickly dressed, accidently ignoring the coffee, and left my room to return to the library, not satisfied with the amount of information I recorded last night.

By the time lunch was delivered to me I had organized, reorganized and then reorganized my notes, frustrated with the information I found. What I had found was that it was close to impossible for Razkavia to be allies with Picta. In fact, the two countries had been enemies for centuries, only recently coming to a peace treaty. Despite the fact that they were no longer fighting each other didn't mean that they didn't hate each other. Gerard's advisors had come to visit me throughout the day, telling me what knowledge they had of those two countries during the previous visits. The hatred that those people felt toward each other was more than enough to declare them mortal enemies.

I had become accustomed to watching the sun set within the library. Each day it seemed the light danced off the walls to a different melody. The familiar click of the library door meant that I had a new visitor; or dinner.

"How is everything?" Gerard asked, his voice filling the silence in the library.

"It doesn't make sense for Picta and Razkavia to be allies. Even though they have a signed peace treaty, everything that I've read and heard from your advisors screams that they loathe each other. And before you say anything why would my father want me dead?" I told him calmly, staring at the sunset.

He joined me at the window watching the sunset.

"I don't know. When the messenger arrives tomorrow we'll find out what he decided. I'm sorry but I don't think I can rule out Arrakis from being one of our enemies," he told her with a somber tone of voice.

"Before you say anything to the others, please wait until we read the message. I want to believe my father and my country still care for me. Also I don't want the others to think that my own people would turn on me for staying here as long as I have," I asked him.


	3. Sleep

_Author's Note _- So i almost went off in a different direction, but decided not to. Also, i have been throwing in video game and sci fi references when ever i can. What can you find? Thank You to those who read and Thank You to those who review. Reviews make me happy and feel like i'm doing a good job. Sadly I don't own anything in the story except for Olivia.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>After I had woken up the next morning I continued my routine of spending the day in the library. As my nose was buried in a book I couldn't help but glance anxiously towards the window. The messenger would be arriving from home today, hopefully delivering the news of promised aid. Whenever the door opened my eyes would dart up, expecting someone to rush in and tell me that word has finally arrived. It wasn't until late afternoon when a familiar face came through the door way. When he entered I felt my heart race and a smile grow.<p>

"Shouldn't you and Ray be busy?" I asked him.

"We're waiting on some test results on something, so I have some free time," Mikey answered, sitting on an old couch.

I continued to sift through my research and the books I had piled up around me searching for something, anything. I hoped I would find a hint as to how their technology had advanced to the level it had.

"Hey, I think you could use a break," Mikey softly called to me.

"I can't. I really need to find something," I replied.

"Olivia, just a few minutes to clear your mind. It'll help," he promised.

The headache that was growing was the deciding factor. I left the desk that I had become attached to and joined Mikey on the couch. When I sat next to him he placed arm around my shoulder and I placed my head on his chest. I closed my eyes for a moment, just to relax but accidentally fell asleep.

Hours later the sounds of coughing had woke me up. I attempted to sit up but Mikey was still asleep, his arms wrapped securely around me. Forgetting about how I was woken, I buried my face into his chest trying to go back to sleep. The coughing had started again causing me to look for the other person in the room. Craning my neck to look around, I spotted Ray sitting nearby reading a book, looking up and smiling.

"How long have you been sitting there?" I asked him, shifting so that I could see him better.

"Maybe half an hour. Gerard received a message from Arrakis and didn't have the heart to wake you two up. He asked me to tell you whenever you woke up," he answered, putting his book on the table in front of him.

"Has he read the message yet?" I asked him curiously, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"I think he has," Ray replied.

I tried to get up but Mikey's arms where holding me tightly to him. I tried nudging him awake, causing Ray to laugh.

"Mikey, Mikey!" I said trying to wake him up.

"What?" he slurred as his eyes had started to open.

"I need to go talk to your brother," I told him.

"Huh? Why?" he asked, confused as to what's going on.

"We need to talk strategy. Ray is here," I said to him.

He let go of me, stretching in the process. I kissed his cheek and quickly left the room, grabbing two of my journals in the process. Mikey stared after me still waking up.

"Hey Ray," He said to his friend.

"The scientists finished their testing." Ray informed him.

"What did they find?" Mikey asked him.

"The new armor works better than we expected," he said.

* * *

><p>I walked towards the familiar office and was about to go in if it weren't for a guard standing outside the door. The guard knocked and waited for a reply. He opened the door and I stepped in as it was closed behind me. Gerard was sitting in a chair with his head in his hands.<p>

"What did my father say?" I asked him.

"The letter is from your father's advisor, Arthur Kingston," he said.

"And, what did it say?" I asked him anxiously.

"They should be here in a few days. Anything for their beloved princess," Gerard said with a smirk.

The good news allowed me to breathe a sigh of relief. I was scared that my country had turned their back on me.

"That's wonderful news. We should tell the others tonight of our new ally. Having the Arrakis Army means that we'll need to modify our strategy so that we can accommodate them," I said rather fast.

"Let's figure this out after dinner. Come on, I was told there will be cake!" He joked.

* * *

><p>In the evening the six of us sat around an oak table in Gerard's office, discussing our plans for revenge. The shelves in his off were lined with notebooks, books and rolled up maps.<p>

"Two days ago a message was sent to Arrakis. The message was asking for them to be our ally in our war. We received a reply today. In a few days, the Arrakis Army will be joining us in our conquest for revenge as well as to find him," Gerard announced.

While Gerard was speaking I was flipping through books and jotting down little things about the different terrains of Picta and Razkavia, just to be safe. The others were staring intently at their leader, hanging on to every word.

"What would you like down for the arrival of the Arrakis Army?" Bob asked.

"Make sure that there is enough housing for the soldiers. When they arrive I want combined training exercises with both armies. While the armies are training we will be with the leaders of the Arrakis Army sharing strategies. I want every member of the Arrakis army to feel welcome here as well," he ordered.

The men around the table nodded as I kept taking notes. There were simply so many things one needed to know about. After noting the terrain of Razkavia and Picta the weather was next to be jotted down. Winter was approaching and soon the ground would be frozen and covered with snow. Little things like the weather would be important for the survival of the two armies.

"Olivia, is there anything we should know about the head of the Arrakis army?" Gerard asked me.

"Yes, there are a few things you should know. More than likely my father will not come; instead my older brother will come in his stead as the leader. My father's advisors will accompany my brother. My brother will have his own security team that will follow him like a hawk, this is only because he is in a foreign country," I answered him, looking up from my journal.

"Also, be careful of my father's advisors, they start off as politicians so they know how to twist your words around. You'll need to keep some of the more private and personal things kept hidden and secret. They like holding information to get their way," I continued.

"Blackmail?" Frank asked.

"Unfortunately the older they become the more sinister they are," I solemnly replied.

"This means that any and every personal interaction be kept behind locked doors and away from prying eyes. Our meetings will be kept hidden, so that we can conduct our own business without being denied what we have to say," Gerard told us.

"Do you really think we'll need to take extreme measures like this?" Ray asked, unsure of how extreme things might be.

"it's better to be safe than sorry," Mikey chimed in.

"Bob, Frank, how is training going?" Their leader asked.

"it's going well, even though we lost quite a few during the bombings, our numbers have increased. The new recruits seem to be confident and should be ready to march when the time comes," Bob responded.

"And Mikey, Ray what about armor and weapons?" He asked the two men sitting to his right.

"There is new armor that is performing better than we anticipated," Ray informed him.

"And the weapons manufacturing is ahead of schedule," Mikey added.

"Good, good. We've all been working hard for the past few days since we woke up, so tomorrow take the day off. Relax and collect yourself before the Arrakis Army arrives," Gerard told his fellow leaders.

* * *

><p>"Aren't the stars beautiful?" I asked Mikey.<p>

We were outside in the garden, lying on a blanket. The clouds floating nearby were threatening the capital city with rain. The air already smelt of rain, mixed with the scent of the flowers and grass that surrounded them.

"They are, but I think we should start heading in. It looks like we're in for a really bad storm," Mikey answered.

"Can we wait a little bit longer? Please! How often do we get to spend time together outside?" I begged him.

"Alright, but not too much longer. We shouldn't be caught out here when the storm hits," he laughed.

"Um, I . . . I want to apologize ahead of time to you for anything that my brother or my father's advisors might say to you," I nervously stammered.

"You don't have to apologize. I can handle anything they may throw at me," he said.

"You don't know these men. They will take whatever you say or what you might do and twist it in their favor. I know you can handle anything, but you're human; you have your weaknesses," I pleaded softly, hoping he would listen.

"I'll be careful, I promise. Now, should I have to worry about your brother, since we're together? I mean, is he over protective of you? Should I be worried?" he asked me, tensing up a little.

I looked over at him and laughed, earning a playful hit on my shoulder.

"I'm serious. I love you and I want your brother and your family to like me," he opened up.

"Mikey, I love you and I care about you. If I feel this way about you then they have no choice. They love me, so they'll love you," I said, kissing him.

He returned the kiss, pulling me into him. His hands started to roam my body as mine found their way to the back of his head, deepening the kiss. We were losing ourselves in the moment when drops of rain started to fall.

"If I wake-up sick tomorrow, you are in so much trouble," he laughed, returning back to the kiss.

We didn't move from our position until we were soaked to the bone. The rain had started to fall harder, accompanied with hail, making our journey back inside more difficult than it should have been. Stumbling through the dark we finally made it inside laughing as we slipped onto the floor.

"Shhh, it's late! We're going to wake everyone up!" I whispered loudly.

"If you don't want to be sick tomorrow morning, we should go dry off," he whispered suggestively.

"And what do you have in mind?" I asked, leading him up the stairs to my room.

"It seems you and I have the same idea?" he laughed.

We managed to stand up and move away from the small lake we had created on the floor in the kitchen and attempted to quietly climb the stairs. In our haste we ended up creating a trail of water from the kitchen all the way to my bed room. It was a miracle that we didn't wake anyone up or run into someone. When we reached my bedroom door Mikey ripped it opened and closed it with making very little sound. Once he had closed the door I had already pressed myself against him, my lips against his. We had made our way over to my bed, our drenched clothing falling onto the floor, creating puddles where they laid.


	4. Disenchanted

_Author's Note _- So i kinda liked where i stopped. There might be another update soon, mainly because i like writing this story. Thank You to those who read and Thank You to those who review. Reviews make me happy and feel like i'm doing a good job. Sadly I don't own anything in the story except for Olivia.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Good morning sleepyhead," a voice laughed as my eyes started to open.<p>

"Good morning handsome," I replied.

I hadn't moved an inch, still wrapped in Mikey's arms. We would have stayed like this for the morning, if it hadn't of been for the coffee. It seemed getting up from the bed I dressed in the clothes that were laid out for me. Mikey's clothes had been brought to my room, it seemed like the servants knew everything. After we had dressed and the coffee had been devoured, the two of us left for breakfast, hand in hand. It was still raining when we entered the small dining room. Gerard and Frank were already at the table eating their breakfast.

"You two should really try to be quieter when coming in late," Gerard told us with a smirk as we sat down next to each other.

"It did sound like you two were having fun," Frank added with a wink, causing me to blush.

"Being soaking wet last night was not fun," Mikey replied.

"The fun I was talking about doesn't include wearing clothes," Frank mumbled causing Gerard to snort into his coffee.

"What was that?" Mikey asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Frank replied with a smile.

"It better had been nothing midget," I warned him.

He smiled as he took a bite out of his toast. Moments later Ray and Bob had walked, joining them at the table. Ray looked at Frank and Gerard as they were trying to suppress their laughter.

"What did we miss?" Ray asked, causing the two start laughing.

"Well, our dear Mikey here finally got some last night," Frank answered, me turning beet red.

"Did you? Nope, I didn't think so," Mikey Replied.

The rest of the table, including myself, started to laugh. When breakfast was over we all went our separate ways, everyone doing something different. The only exception was Gerard and I as we started to plan for the arrival of our new ally, the Arrakis Army. We spent the day deciding on where everyone would sleep and what meals would be served as I explained the traditions that my country had. Since I had started living in the Black Parade I didn't uphold these traditions, but with important members of Arrakis visiting, they would be.

"How the fuck do you live like this?" Gerard asked as I finished explaining.

"Well, everyone is raised with these traditions, so it's not that big of deal," I answered.

"Do we have to follow all of these though?" He asked sounding frustrated.

"No, just a few. They'll have to follow all of ours though. We'll have to go by titles in front of them, out of respect, and I'll have to step back from planning when my father's advisors are in the room," I replied.

"The first one I don't have a problem with, but the second I do. You are important and crucial member. And did you say 'ours'?" he said with a smirk.

"Yes, I said ours. I live here now and I don't see myself ever going back. And the second one is because they only see me as the princess. Back home i'm not allowed to take part in anything involving War unless I am queen. And I never will be since my older brother is the one who will ascend to the throne," I explained.

"I guess that means that we'll need twice the strategy meetings, half with the advisors and the other half with you. I'm glad you want to stay here, my brother really loves you," he said.

"And I really love him. Anyways back to the planning. In Arrakis, everyone wears color so you'll have to get used to that. I might wear an old dress or two while they are here. I feel like we should put up some colorful banners or something so they won't feel too depressed being here," I informed him.

"What's wrong with black and white?" He asked me.

"Nothing is wrong with black. It's just a little depressing when you come from a brightly colored world to one where everything is black and white. I'm used to it, they won't be," I tried to explain.

"We could try to find some color for your brother. But the advisors will have to deal with it. If they are going to be snobby assholes, I want to give them a reason," he said with a smirk, causing me to giggle.

The rest of the day was spent discussing items like that, receiving reports from the other areas every so often. It was nearly ten when we received news that the Arrakis Army would arrive tomorrow, a day sooner than we expected. This news sent the two of us into slight panic as we hurried to finalize our details and inform the staff who run the mansion of who was to be in what room and similar details. It was almost midnight when I collapsed on my bed. Changing into my nightgown I fell asleep, missing the warmth of the man who I was with the previous night.

When I woke up in the morning I noticed a formal black dressing lying on the foot of my bed. I placed it back in the closet and dragged my trunk out of my closet. Running my hand over the top of it I wiped the layer of dust on the rug next to me that my hand had collected. I pulled out three different dresses and laid them on my bed. Drinking the coffee that was left for me I had finally chosen the one I would be wearing placed the other two back in the trunk. Finishing off the coffee I had put the dress on and stared at myself in the mirror, I looked like a stranger to myself. The dress was a plain yet elegant royal blue dress. The color, which used to be my look, was now something strange and foreign. Adding the finishing touch was my crown. My brother and my father's advisors would expect me to be formal in our meeting. I put my usual black ballet slippers and let my room. The feeling of walking around my home was something I didn't like. I felt awkward and out of place. Walking down to breakfast I earned a few double takes and odd looks as to say 'who is she?' or 'why is she dressed like that?'. When I finally made it into the room the four men, dressed in their military uniforms, stopped their conversation and stared at me with their mouths agape. Awkwardly I took my usual seat next to Mikey, their eyes still on me.

"This is more awkward for me than it is for you!" I said, sounding frustrated.

"You look so different!" Frank exclaimed.

"Good different. You don't look bad or ugly, you look really beautiful," Ray reassured me.

"It is odd though, seeing you in a color other then black," Gerard added.

I laughed a little as the men awkwardly tried to not offend me. After breakfast we all adjourned to the main office to go over last minute details. It was sometime after lunch that we received word that the Arrakis Army had entered the city and were minutes away from the mansion. The staff of the mansion had become even more hectic as the five men around me began to tense up and start worry about somehow insulting them.

"You guys will be fine. Just remember to use titles, don't say anything stupid, and don't tell them that Mikey and I are together. Also, remember to breathe," I told them before we left the office.

"Wait, what?" Bob asked as the five men turned to face them.

"I haven't told my brother and father yet that Mikey and I are together and that is something I would like to do. If the advisors find out before they do, it could cause a mess," I nervously explained.

"We'll let you tell them," he promised as he pulled me towards him engulfing me in a hug.

The others had left the room, leaving Mikey and myself alone. When the door closed he lips met mine and kissed me passionately.

"You look stunning," he whispered.

"I prefer wearing black. And this crown is becoming obnoxious," I replied as he laughed.

"No matter what you wear, you'll always be beautiful," Mikey whispered, kissing me again.

"We should get going. It won't look too good if the both of us arrive late," I smiled.

The six of us waited out in front of the mansion for the leaders of the Arrakis Army to arrive. The rain had stopped, yet the dark skies over head threatened us with more rain. Moments later seven vehicles came through the front gate, two large black cars were in front of and behind three older yet regal looking cars. When the cars stopped all of the security had left their vehicles and surrounded the three smaller ones. The door to the first car opened and a young man stepped out with brown hair matching mine and a blue military jacket, the same color of my dress. As he made his way towards us, most of the security followed him and I fought the urge to run towards him. When he was finally in front of us I had threw my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. He spun me around in an embrace while the advisors had reached us.

"Nick!" I exclaimed.

"Little Olivia!" he replied setting me down.

"And you must be General Gerard Way," my brother said, extending his hand.

"I am. It's good to finally meet you Prince Nicholas," Gerard replied, shaking his hand.

"Sir, perhaps it might be wise if we have the introductions inside," Arthur Kingston, my father's head advisor, suggested.

"That might be a wise idea. It looks like the sky could open up at minute," my brother remarked.

Gerard and My brother led the way inside followed by myself and Arthur, Mikey and Bob, Ray and Frank, and the advisors flanking. The security team had taken posts, and some followed us in as well. Gerard was leading us to the sitting room, where we could easily talk. On the way there Arthur had started to strike up a conversation with me.

"It's wonderful to see you in such good health. How are you doing?" the greasy haired man asked.

"I'm doing fine, and yourself?"I asked, only to be polite.

"I am doing wonderfully your highness. How is your stay here? If it isn't to your liking you are more than welcome to come back home. Everyone misses you something awful," he replied.

"I'm more than happy here," I told him curtly, hoping he would get the hint that 'I don't want to talk to you'.

"You should cherish every moment here. You never know when your father will want you home," he said menacingly as we entered the sitting room.

I stared at him in shock, about to tell him off when Mikey put his arm around my waist to guide me to one of the couches. Arthur stood in amusement as I was whisked away. The elder siblings were occupied in conversation and didn't notice when we had all joined them. My brother looked over towards me and saw Mikey's arm still around my waist. He smiled at me, and kept talking. It was until after he kept smirking towards me that I remembered that his arm was still attached to me. When Gerard and Nick had finished their conversation my brother turned towards me, his smile growing wider.

"So how long have you two been together?" he asked curiously.

"Umm . . . uh," I stammered.

"About four months," Mikey replied, jumping in to save me.

"They are cute together," my brother told Gerard, causing him to laugh.


	5. Heaven Help Us

_Author's Note _- I really like writing this story, so there'll be constant updates every 2-3 days until it's finished. I hope you enjoy, it's more of a fluff/slightly explaining chapter, but it needed to be there, like the second Harry Potter book. Anyways, Thank You to those who read and Thank You to those who review. Reviews make me happy and feel like i'm doing a good job. Sadly I don't own anything in the story except for Olivia.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Our 'get to know you' session between the leaders of the Arrakis Army and the leaders of the Black Parade was nothing short of stressful for me. My brother, Nick, wasn't what had made it so bad; it was Arthur Kingston and his fellow advisors. They would ask one of us a question and when they received the answer they looked at each other, as if telepathically discussing something. Numerous times I had tried to stand up and leave, only to be held firmly in place by Mikey.<p>

"General Way, I have a few questions about the strategy you have in place," my brother asked.

"Princess, if you don't mind," Arthur said to me.

Frank, Bob and Mikey assumed that he meant that he wanted me to explain; everyone else knew what he really meant. I nodded, standing up to leave when Mikey tried to stop me.

"Where are you going?" He asked, puzzled.

"Is there a problem Major General Way?" Arthur asked him with a malicious smirk.

"It's okay; i'll explain everything in full later. I'll be in the library," I told him softly.

As I left the room I could see that Frank and Ray were confused while Mikey looked like a little kid who was about to throw a tantrum. Even though I had basically been kicked out of the room, I couldn't help but laugh at how he was acting like a child, on the way to the library. When I arrived in the library I made a beeline straight for the window. It had started to rain again, as the sounds of the little drops fell onto the window. Through the coat of rain on the massive window I was able to see the lightning as it danced around the sky. Every so often thunder had accompanied it, the two waltzing through the clouds. Time seemed to have stood still, even though the performance had played out. In every direction that I was able to see, the sky was filled with endless grey clouds. My trance like state was disrupted when the quiet knocking on the door became louder, more audible.

"Come in," I yelled, interested as to who would knock for permission to enter the library.

"Hey baby sister," my brother said to me as he closed the door behind him.

"Hey big bro," I replied as he joined me at the window.

"I'm sorry about Arthur. Father knows that neither of us likes him. The only reason I let him come was because he was the most qualified," he explained.

"I know. It's okay. He seems like he is becoming an evil cynical old man," I sighed.

"So, tell me about Michael," he smirked.

"Mikey is amazing. I really love him," I told him carelessly.

"I want to know, does he treat you right?" Nick asked me.

"I wouldn't be with him if he didn't" I answered with a smirk.

"Anyways, I came up here to get you for dinner, and to apologize for Arthur. Unfortunately he's going to be around a lot," he informed me.

"Well, when you all are planning and strategizing with the counsel of horrid and old advisors, I'll be up here in the library. This is where I usually am," I said to him with a laugh.

* * *

><p>Dinner went uneventful. Frank and Bob had surprised me with actually having manners, something I wanted to joke about, but unfortunately the buzzards were watching us. After dinner I left the men to talk more strategy.<p>

"And where do you think you're going?" A voice asked, right behind me causing me to jump.

"Shit Mikey! You scared me! Why do you have to be so quiet?" I said, trying to catch my breath.

"I'm sorry," he smirked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Not in the hallway! Remember what you brother said, 'behind closed doors'," I told him as I playfully pushed him away.

Laughing, he chased me down the hall away from the sitting room we were all in earlier. As we left the hallway we were in and into a different hallway, a man stepped out of the shadows of a doorway, the position from where he watched their interaction. Arthur Kingston stepped into the room after his return from 'the restroom'. Sitting down, he shot a look to one of his fellow advisors and received a look of acknowledgement in return.

"So tell me, General Way, how did you survive the horrific bombings that we all heard so much about?" Arthur asked him.

"We were only in the blast radius of the bombings, but all of us were almost killed. Barely hanging onto life we were put into Comatose Reality State or CSR.

It's a form of Mental Comatose Reality or MCR, but more long-term. While we were under the CSR our minds were mentally active, yet the doctors were able to treat us with complicated procedures and not have us awake. A day before we were supposed to wake up the placed us back in our rooms and out of the medical ward," Gerard explained.

"It sounds like you are all lucky to survive. Was my sister with you when the bomb went off?" Nick asked.

"Yes, she was. Princess Olivia is actually quite an amazing and intelligent woman. She helped us plan the attack," Gerard answered.

"So you took Her Royal Highness into battle we you could be bombed?" Arthur interjected.

"We didn't plan on the bombings. All of our intelligence has told us that Picta doesn't have the technology to build weapons like that. The bombs that were dropped on us were a surprise," said Frank, defending Gerard.

"Thank you for taking care of her. My father, my country and I thank you for all that you have done for her," Nick said graciously.

"It's no problem. We all think of her as our little sister, except for Michael," Jet smiled.

"Right, well as it is getting late I believe it is time to turn in for the night sir. You've had a long day of traveling," Arthur recommended.

"Well then Goodnight Arthur," Nick said.

Agitated, Arthur and the other advisors stood up and left leaving the five men alone.

"Are they always like that, so controlling?" Bob asked.

"Not with my father, but with me and Olivia they are. They still consider us children, it's annoying really," he replied.

"That must get old fast Prince Nicholas," Ray added.

"Please, when they're not around just call me Nick, no formalities," he asked of them.

"No problem, as long as you do the same," Gerard added with a smile.

* * *

><p>Mikey and I ended up in the library, on one of the couches. His jacket was thrown on the back of a chair with my crown lying on its seat. My fingers were tangled in his hair while his were on my back. As we were lost in the moment, a man entered unnoticed and started looking through the bookshelves, every so often glancing at the two of us. The man I was laying on top of was the first to notice the visitor and abruptly sat-up sending me to the floor.<p>

"I'm sorry," he quickly apologized, pulling me back up onto the couch.

"What was that about?" I asked him, confused with his actions.

"We're not alone," he said quietly.

He motioned towards the man dressed in blue and brown as he inspected a book. Quickly I tried to fix my hair, feeling places where my hair had become wild. Mikey had stood up and adjusted his shirt, pulling his jacket back on and handing me my crown. Every so often the other man would glance over at us, trying to keep an eye on how we were acting. I stood up and followed Mikey out of the room, leaving the man by himself.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"I am walking you to your room and then I'm going to go see my brother," he told me, sounding angry.

I decided not to argue with him while he was in this state. Silently we had made our way to my room and Mikey opened my door for me. Just as I was about to go in I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him into a hug.

"I love you, no matter what," I whispered into his ear before pulling away and walking into my room, shutting the door behind me.

Instead of attempting to go out I thought it'd be best if I just went to bed, not daring to roam the mansion with my father's advisors acting like spies; no doubt for Arthur. I laid in bed awake, thinking of what Mikey was going to talk to his brother about.

After my door had shut Mikey quickly walked away towards the sitting room, anticipating that his brother would still be there. Entering the room he spotted Gerard, Ray and Nick sitting around a coffee table, deep in conversation.

"GERARD! I need to talk to you," Mikey roared as he strode in towards Gerard.

"Alright, calm down and we can go into another room and talk about whatever needs to be," his older brother replied, standing up.

Gerard guided Mikey out the door and down the hall to an empty office. Once inside he closed the door and stared at Mikey.

"What is so important?" He calmly asked his younger brother.

"One of these advisors has crossed the line," Mikey answered.

"And what did one of these advisors do?" Gerard replied.

"Olivia and I were in the library _behind closed doors_, and he comes in 'looking for a book' and he keeps watching us. I don't even know when he came in!" He heatedly explained.

"Mikey, i'll have a word with Nick about his advisors. I want you to think about what you and Olivia do to a minimum while these guys are here. I know we all only woke up week ago, but I don't want the Black Parade in another war because one of those advisors is twisting around the truth. Calm down a little, if they're trying to start something, we don't want these guys to know that they are successful," Gerard carefully told his brother.

"I understand. I'll calm down and keep it to a minimum, or behind _locked_ doors," Mikey calmly replied.

"Good. Now, you go to bed because we have a long day tomorrow of dealing with the advisors," he said, hugging his brother.

"I'll see you tomorrow big bro," Mikey replied.

"Goodnight, and i'll talk to Nick about your situation tonight," Gerard reassured him.

"Thanks, and i'll be in Olivia's room tonight. Just sleeping," he added.

Mikey walked out of the room with his elder sibling following in suit. The two were then walking in separate directions, Gerard back to the sitting to room to finish the conversation he was a part of. Mikey had left in the direction of my room, only to stop by his room to change into pajama pants and a dark grey shirt. In his usual fashion Mikey had silently opened and closed my door. I didn't even know he was in my room until I felt someone crawl into my bed and place their arm around me.

"Mikey? Are you really here or am I dreaming?" I drowsily asked him, in the place between sleep and awake.

"Yes i'm really here. Just go back to sleep," he answered with a laugh.

I felt him kiss my cheek and pull me closer to him before sleep had taken hold over me.

* * *

><p>Groaning, I opened my eyes and stretched my arms, accidently hitting someone in the face.<p>

"Ow," the victim moaned.

"I'm so sorry! I thought I dreamt last night!" I hurriedly apologized.

"Well, I guess I could forgive you forgetting about me if you dream about me," he laughed as he pulled me closer to him.

"So what happened in between me coming back here and you crawling in my bed," I asked him, yawning the last few words.

"I went and talked to Gerard about the creepy advisor who was watching us while we were in the library," Mikey answered.

"Just so you know, when you are talking about a creepy advisor you have to be more specific since all of them are creepy," I joked.

"I really love waking up like this, you in my arms. I could really get used to it," he mused.

"Me too, just being able to spend any part of the day with you puts me in a better mood," I replied.

"And your coffee is so delicious," he said quietly.

"I heard that you caffeine fiend!" I laughed.

"Excuse me madam, but did you just call me a fiend!" Mikey replied dramatically.

"I believe I did!" I said confidently.

That's when he attacked. He started tickling me. I begged for him to stop, trying to catch my breath. We were both laughing when he finally let up, his face hovering over mine.

"I believe that we left off somewhere around here last night," he whispered, leaning in.

"We should really be heading down to breakfast by now," I told him, pulling away.

"And why when we could have breakfast delivered here?" Mikey asked.

"Because there are about thirteen cynical old men waiting for us, making sure we show up," I replied.

"Who cares what they think," Mikey said, trying to kiss me.

"My father does. I don't want those men to twist everything around," I told him, getting out of bed.

"Olivia," he begged.

"We should change and head down," I said, not even smiling.

With a sigh he put on the black suit laid out on the foot of my bed while I had dressed in the black dress and boots laid out for me. Mikey had tried a few times to say something. I had left him to put on my make-up in the bathroom when arms snaked around my waist.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I love you," he whispered, burying his face in my neck.

"Don't be sorry, i'm just a little on edge, I guess, with those vultures around," I smiled, spinning around to face him.

"We really should be going to breakfast then. We'll be late if we don't hurry," Mikey told me as my lips met his.

"I love you too," I whispered.


	6. House Of Wolves

_Author's Note _- Hey Hepcats! Finally finished another chapter. I want to update soon, my fingers are crossed for tomorrow, but don't quote me on it. Thank You to those who read and Thank You to those who review. Reviews make me happy and feel like i'm doing a good job. Sadly I don't own anything in the story except for Olivia.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Waking up next to Mikey seems to be the best thing for me. All throughout breakfast my good mood couldn't be broken, even though the advisors had tried. After breakfast I had been able to join the men in a strategy meeting. I would only have a few short hours with them, and unfortunately time seemed to fly. Nick and I were with Gerard in his office.<p>

"The Tunshou Pass is where the Arrakis Army should march through, while the Black Parade should march through the Aupo Forest. Picta should not be expecting Arrakis," I explained to the two men with the help of the maps laid out in front of me.

"The advisors had suggested that Arrakis travel the Ettil Canyon," Gerard informed me.

"That would be the smarter route, except for the fact that it has been raining on and off for the past few days. The canyon should be flooded by now. There won't be any snow on the pass for a few more months so that won't be a problem," I replied.

"You've become more cunning since you came here," Nick proudly complimented me.

"Well, I've been living with five childish men. It's the only way to win when playing their war games," I smirked, causing Gerard to laugh.

"So thanks to you we now have a solidified strategy, but what are we going to do about Picta if they still have more bombs?" My older brother asked me.

As I stood next to the two men thinking, the grandfather clock ticked and tocked. My mind had gone blank. I stared at the maps hoping to find the answer within, but to no avail.

"I have that problem taken care of," Gerard answered for me.

"Really then what shall we do?" My brother asked.

"I'm not sure yet," he replied.

"You're not sure yet? We march tomorrow and you don't know yet?" Nick yelled.

"I sent my assistant to Picta. I sent Jeff, a good man with a wife a two kids into our enemy's capitol as a spy. He should have returned this morning, but I'm hoping he'll be here by tonight. When he returns Jeff will be able to tell us how Picta got their hands on those bombs. I was going to use that information," he argued.

I had stepped back from in between the two men. I knew my brother had a temper just as horrid as Gerard's. The two stared each other down, as if questioning each other's leadership.

"So, we wait until tonight for the definitive plan. Until then maybe we should have a temporary plan. You know, like a Plan B," I cautiously suggested.

The two men continued to stare at each other. I knew they would eventually listen to me, only because my brother is a stubborn man who likes to defy all other authority around him and Gerard because he'll want to be safer this time.

"No? Okay. Well lunch is in half an hour so I'm gonna go and pack my journals for tomorrow," I hesitantly announced.

"You're not going," Nick yelled at me.

"Yes she is. She's better than those senile advisors you brought with you," Gerard interjected.

"Do not insult my advisors!" Nick roared, leaping at Gerard.

I stood in shock as the two grown men were acting like children. I ran over and tried to pull the men apart, but failed earning myself a black eye from by accident. The two men stopped when I cried out in pain.

"Look what you did!" Gerard accused.

"Me, you were the one who started it!" Nick replied.

"Will the two of you shut the fuck up! You are each leaders of your own army and responsible adults! So start acting like it! Anyways, I'm blaming both of you for this since I don't know who is responsible. I expect you both to be civil, friendly and courteous from here on out. Understand?" I calmly said to the men with a hand clutched over my right eye.

After seeing the looks of regret on their faces I turned around and left the room. On my way to the medical ward I managed to bump into someone, with them knocking me to the ground.

"Olivia! I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I didn't do that did I?" Ray apologized, motioning to my eye.

"It's okay, I didn't see you either. And my shiner is courtesy of the leaders of the Arrakis and Black Parade armies," I told him with a slight chuckle.

"How did two men give you one black eye?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know who gave it to me. The two had gotten into a bit of a fight and I tried to separate them. I'll have to get one of the guards next time," I sighed as he helped me up.

"Are you going to medical because I'm heading there myself. I went and grabbed some things for Mikey while they are patching him up," he informed me.

"What! Why is Mikey in there?" I asked, worry and panic setting in.

"There was a mishap and he might have been shot in the leg with a prototype gun we are working on," Ray eased.

"Ray, does he or does not have a gunshot wound and who is responsible?" I questioned him.

"He accidently shot himself in the leg," he laughed.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked, relief started to wash over me.

"Yeah, he's gonna be fine. They said the bullet went right through, missed the bone and it should heal with no problem," Ray informed me.

"Who let him touch the gun let alone shoot it?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry, that would be me," he confused.

"Idiot," I said, hitting him in the arm.

We laughed on our way to the medical ward. The two of us walked into the medical ward, a nurse instant coming towards me with something for my eye. They applied some sort of cream to my face and the dark color quickly started to fade. From a different part of the ward there was a voice that was singing some song. With my eye taken care I went to find Mikey and Ray. Frighteningly, the closer I got to Mikey the louder the singing was.

"A celebrated man amongst the gurneys.  
>They can fix me proper with a bit of luck.<br>The doctors and the nurses they adore me so,  
>But it's really quite alarming cause I'm such an awful fuck.<p>

I gave you blood, blood, gallons of the stuff,  
>I gave you all that you can drink and it has . . . "<p>

"Mikey!" I yelled as I rounded a curtain.

The whole time Ray was sitting next to Mikey, laughing uncontrollably. Mikey had stopped singing and smiled, waved at me.

"Hi Olivia," He smiled.

"Ray, why's he like this?" I asked.

"It's the morphine. He's been like this for a while. The Doctors and Nurses were having trouble stopping him," he laughed.

"Olivia, did you know that you have the most beautiful eyes?" Mikey crooned.

"Maybe they should lower his morphine," I suggested to Ray.

"They tried, but he tried to attack them and scared them off," he informed me, causing me to laugh.

"We are leaving for war tomorrow, and this guy gets himself shot in the leg and high on morphine," I sighed, frustration seeping out.

"The doctors said he'd be able to go, he just has to take it easy," he told me.

"Take it easy?" I questioned.

"Basically stay with you and as far away from the fighting as possible," Ray explained.

Mikey still had goofy grin plastered on his face as a nurse came in to lower the morphine, hoping I'd be a good enough distraction. She was successful in her mission and quickly left before the patient realized what she had done.

"Right, I'll leave you two alone and head down to lunch. Mikey, here ya go," Ray said placing something in his hand.

He had started to come down from his morphine high and stared at what Ray had placed in his hand. Mikey's face lit up and his eyes moved from his hand to me.

"What did Ray give you?" I asked, taking the now vacant seat.

"It's a surprise," he sang.

"Fine. How are you feeling?" I asked him

"Not as good as I did earlier, but still I'm feeling good," he answered.

"That's good," I said, taking his empty hand into mine.

"What happened to your eye?" he asked, now realizing one was considerably darker than the other.

"Your older brother and my older brother got into an argument which then led into a fight. I tried to separate them and I got this," I told him, motioning to my eye.

"So who gave it to you," he inquired, completely coming down from his high.

"I don't know. I'm just going to blame both of them. Hopefully that will keep the two from fighting," I said.

"Olivia, I wanted to give you this in a different setting, but I'm probably going to be here until we leave tomorrow but," Mikey started.

He pulled me towards him and turned me around so that my back was facing him. Taking the hidden object from his pocket he placed it around my neck. Upon feeling the weight of it my hand shot up to touch it.

"It's beautiful," I whispered as I looked down at it.

Mikey spun me around and kissed my lips.

"I should head down to lunch, they'll be expecting me," I told him.

"I love you," he called out to me as I left his side.

"I love you too," I called back.

I wound my way through the medical ward and out the door. After I had made my way down a flight of stairs and a few hallways I came across someone.

"Oh Princess Olivia, what a surprise," Arthur greeted.

"Hello Arthur," I replied coldly, still walking.

"What happened to your eye?" he asked slyly.

"It was an accident," I said calmly, trying to shake him off.

"I'm sure it was," he replied.

It continued on like this until we reached the dining room. Arthur would say something to me and I would give him a short answer. When I walked into the dining room I sat down at the table, Gerard and Nick sitting in Mikey's seat. The two had become friendlier. Smiling at them, they smiled back. Then they remembered my eye and started to apologize.

"What happened to your eye?" Frank asked.

"Ask these two latter," I replied.

"And where is Mikey?" he added.

"He accidently shot himself in the leg," Ray informed him.

Gerard's eye grew wide. Everyone at the table, except for me, stared at him in shock.

"He's okay. We were testing a new prototype and he accidently shot himself. Last I left he was still loopy," Ray explained to the men around him.

The collective let out a sigh of relief, along with a few chuckles. My hand was playing with the necklace around my neck. It was a diamond in the shape of a heart. My smile grew wide, thinking of Mikey the whole time.

* * *

><p>It had started to rain again; the sun constantly hidden from view. If it were out it would have illuminated the library in its usual fashion. I was in there collecting my journals to be packed. I had come across a book that looked strange and foreign. I skimmed through the book, stopping every so often.<p>

"That is when Alexander Kingston had been sent into exile to Picta from Arrakis. Kingston had been found guilty of treason, leading to the death of Princess Michelle of Arrakis. His wife, Amelia, and only son, Arthur, were allowed to stay in Arrakis. Alexander Kingston had joined the Picta Army, as a general." I read.

The words sunk in leaving me shocked and confused. I raced through the Mansion to find my brother, to tell him what I had just learned. I found him wandering through a hallway, admiring the paintings.

"Nick, I need to talk to you," I told him dragging him with my free hand to the nearest room.

"What's so important?" he asked once inside the room.

"Read this!" I exclaimed shoving the book in his hands.

"What page?" he asked confused.

"Two ninety seven. Do you ever remember hearing about an Aunt Michelle?" I asked.

"Barely," he said, looking up while flipping to the page.

He read the page in silence. When he neared the bottom of the page his mouth was hanging open.

"You think Arthur is just like his father?" Nick asked me.

"Like father like son," I told him.

"Take one of my guards with you at all times. Go to Mikey, you'll be safe. I'm going to tell Gerard about this. Hopefully Jeff has arrived and we can confirm this. Until then do not trust Arthur or any of his advisors," he warned me.

"Will do," I smirked,

We left and went our different directions. I had one of my brother's personal guards trailing behind me with every step I took.


	7. The Sharpest Lives

_Author's Note _- WOOO! I got my update for today! I'm kinda feeling like this story is almost over with. Maybe one or two more chapters to go. Good news, Ideas are forming for a . . . wait for it . . . Sequel! Thank You to those who read and Thank You to those who review. Reviews make me happy and feel like i'm doing a good job. I love reading the reviews for this story. All of them have made me super happy and make me want to keep writing. Really, thank you everyone who has reviewed. Sadly I don't own anything in the story except for Olivia.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Nick! It's good you're here," Gerard said.<p>

"I have some information you should know," Nick replied.

"So do I. Jeff returned. He's brought back some info from Picta that you need to hear," he told his comrade.

Nick sat down in Gerard's office next to Ray. Frank and Bob were sitting on the couch across from them. A man, Jeff, was sitting in a chair; all six of them surrounded a table cluttered with paper and books, journals and folders.

"I found out how Picta got a hold of the bombs. Please, don't be upset with me, I'm only the messenger," told Jeff.

"Why would I be upset with you?" Nick asked.

"The bombs that were dropped were made in Arrakis. Also, Picta didn't steal the bombs, they were sold," the man informed.

"We're also going to believe that you didn't sell them yourself. You have a traitor in your ranks," Gerard said to Nick.

"There is something you need to hear. Olivia was in library and found a book about the history of military generals of Picta. You should read this. Olivia and I believe that this man can't be trusted. Now I think that he is responsible for selling the bombs," Nick told the men, handing the open book to Gerard.

"That is when Alexander Kingston had been sent into exile to Picta from Arrakis. Kingston had been found guilty of treason, leading to the death of Princess Michelle of Arrakis. His wife, Amelia, and only son, Arthur, were allowed to stay in Arrakis. Alexander Kingston had joined the Picta Army, as a general," Gerard read out loud.

"Arthur? You believe it's him?" Frank asked.

"Yes," Nick answered.

"Where's your sister?" Bob asked him, concerned for my well being.

"I had her take one of my guards and go see Mikey. I assume that she'll be perfectly safe with him," he replied.

"Nick, I'll let your guards arrest Arthur Kingston for treason and we'll lock him up. After dinner you and I will interrogate the man. Because this is foreign soil we can only hold him for so long," Gerard told Nick.

"Tomorrow before we leave I'll have a troop of my soldiers escort him back to Arrakis," Nick said to him.

* * *

><p>I sat in the empty seat next to Mikey's bed. My guard as well as a guard for Mikey was placed outside the medical ward. The nurses and doctors were instructed to not allow the advisors in, unless they needed to be admitted and then they would only be allowed in one of the front rooms. I held Mikey's hand in mine while he slept; sometime after I left he had fallen asleep. With his hand in mine and a book in my free hand, I curled up in the chair and read while I waited for him to wake up. About halfway through my book I felt the hand in mine pull away, grabbing my attention.<p>

"Good evening lazy bones," I smiled at him.

"Good evening gorgeous," he yawned, receiving a laugh from me.

"How is your leg?" I asked him.

"It hurts, just a little though. Could be because of the medicine," he answered.

"It's the medicine. They said that you could sleep in your own bed tonight if you wanted to," I informed him.

"Not your bed?" he smirked.

"When was the last time you were in your bed?" I asked him.

"A few days ago," Mikey replied.

"And I don't think I have ever been," I winked.

"Oh really?" he asked suggestively.

"Someone needs to keep an eye on you in case your leg starts hurting," I answered him innocently.

"Have I missed anything?" he asked, yawning again.

"Well, not much. Just my brother and I found some evidence that points to Arthur being connected to the Picta Army and his father killed my Aunt Michelle, whom I didn't even know existed," I said nonchalantly.

He stared at me, gaping at what I told him.

"What'll happen to him?" he questioned me.

"I don't know. My brother went to go talk to Frank, Ray, Bob, and Gerard about it. Hopefully Jeff will have returned by now so that we can hopefully connect the dots," I replied.

"What ever happened to Jeff?" Mikey asked me curiously.

"Gerard had sent him to do some undercover work in Picta to find out how they got their bombs," I said in a hushed voice.

"I hope he returns. He's a nice guy," he replied.

"Me too," I agreed.

We sent there in silence. I placed my head on his bed and closed my eyes. We sat there together in a comfortable silence while he played with my hair. A smile played on my lips while words were waiting to form. A nurse surprised us by coming around the corner, resulting with me sitting up.

"If you don't mind, I need to check your wound. I'm going to clean it, re-bandage it and then you're good to go," she smiled.

I got up and was about to leave when she stopped me.

"Excuse me Your Highness, but would you like to see what to do, in case of an emergency?" she asked innocently.

"I'm not a fan of blood and wounds. I'm sorry. If anything he can tell me what to do while I'm freaking out," I laughed and left.

While leaving I could hear him laugh as well. I collected his jacket and received a small bottle of painkillers for him. A few minutes later he came limping out with the nurse trying to help him walk.

"He'll need help walking until he is fully healed. It might be easier if he uses a cane. He will have a limp for a little bit, but it won't be permanent," she instructed.

I walked over and swapped places with her, his arm now around my shoulders for support. We thanked them and started off our journey back to his room, each of our guards in tow.

"So I'm going to assume that tonight is my room?" he asked with a chuckle.

"You might be right," I replied with a light laugh.

"Are you going to come with us tomorrow? You have the final decision. I'll stand by you, whatever your choice is; but I want you safe," he said caringly.

"I'm going. Nick and Gerard had gotten in their little fight over whether or not I was going," I told him.

"Ah, I'm guessing Nick didn't want you to go?" he asked.

"You are correct sir. Gerard wanted me to go, but my brother is scared that I'm going to get hurt again," I replied.

"Well, it would be better if you were safe," he replied as we managed to walk down a small set of stairs.

"Don't even, I'm going!" I sternly told him.

"Then I'll stand by your side in that decision," he stated.

We finally reached his door and managed to open it. After successfully getting him onto the bed without bothering his injury too much I left to talk to our guards.

"So, you'll both be here the whole night then?" I asked them both.

"Sometime during the night we will both receive replacements Your Highness," One of them answered.

"We will only let your personal staff into the room, as well as family," the other added.

"Thank you," I said to them.

I closed the door and walked back towards the bed. Mikey had managed to change into his pajamas and fall asleep in the short amount of time I was away.

"Wow, you sure can sleep," I said out loud.

"Yeah well, when you get shot in the leg and pumped full of drugs you get sleepy," he replied with a yawn.

"I'll be back. I'm going to go take care of a few things. I'll try and find out anymore information that I can about Jeff and I'll let you know when I get back," I smiled as I kissed his cheek.

"Don't wake me up," he drowsily told me.

"Don't worry, I'll wake you up," I laughed as I left the room.

One of the guards had left their new post to follow me through the mansion as I went through my quick set of to-do's. I hurried to the library to collect all of my books and journals and rushed them to my room. One of the servants was in my room starting to pack my clothes and other items for tomorrow.

"I'm sorry miss," she apologized, believing she was in my way.

"No need, I just wanted to make sure that I packed these. Please don't let any of the advisors know about these; something isn't right with one of them," I explained.

"Yes miss," she smiled.

"Oh and I will be in Mikey's room for the night," I informed her with a smile of my own.

She nodded and went back to what she was doing. I rushed out of my room and down to find my brother. After checking his room I found him having a drink with the other leaders of the Black Parade.

"Hey guys," I greeted as I entered the room.

"Drink?" Frank asked.

"No thanks, maybe next time," I smiled.

"Any news on Jeff?" I asked them.

"Yeah, he should up earlier. We found that someone from Arrakis sold Picta the bombs," Gerard said openly.

"Who?" I asked.

"Who do you think," Ray said to me.

"Shit," I replied sitting down, placing my head in my hands.

"Everything is taken care of," My brother told me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"What did you guys do?" I inquired.

"These two motherfuckers locked up Arthur and then fuckin interrogated him," Bob slurred.

"How many drinks have you guys had?" I laughed.

"Who are you, our mom?" Frank joked.

"No, but we march to war tomorrow. And have you ever heard the phrase 'Loose Lips Sink Ships'? I'll let the security know that you'll all need a bit more detail tonight," I told them.

"How's my little brother?" Gerard asked me, joining me on the couch.

"Constantly tired, but it's because of the meds," I answered.

"So that's what you kids are calling it these days, meds?" Ray laughed.

"I am going to laugh at you all tomorrow when you are suffering from your hangovers," I said to them.

"Hey sis, I want you to know that you can come with us tomorrow. Arthur said that they were supposed to receive their new shipment of bombs tomorrow. We've already sent men to intercept them and stop the transaction, so it'll be one hundred percent safe for you," Nick slurred.

"A, your drunk. B, no one is one hundred percent safe in war. You guys be safe, I'll see you tomorrow," I smiled as I started to leave.

"And you and Mikey be safe tonight too!" Frank called after me before I opened the door.

I shook my head and left. After informing the security detail at the door that they'll need some more men to keep the inebriated men safe, I made my way back up to Mikey. When I was finally back in his room my night gown was waiting for my on his bed. The man in the bed was fast asleep, causing me to stop and watch him. Quickly, I changed and crawled into his bed.

"Mikey, hey Mikey," I nudged him.

He didn't move. I had to try different tactics to wake him up if he was going to be stubborn. I moved so that I was inches from him and pressed my lips against his. I could feel his lips react and press into mine. When I tried to pull away I was surprised that his arm had snaked it's way around me and held me to him. After a few moments we pulled away for air and I took the opportunity to tell him what I had found out.

"So, good news," I started before I heard him start to snore.

"Michael James Way! I know you are faking!" I told him as he started to laugh.

"What did you find out?" He asked looking at me in the dark.

"Gerard and Nick had Arthur arrested. He was responsible for Picta getting their hands on those bombs. They won't have any more though," I informed him.

"Good. I feel a lot better about you coming with us tomorrow then," he replied.

"So does my brother. By the way, Nick, Gerard, Frank, Bob and Ray are all pretty much drunk," I laughed.

"I'm missing out on the fun?" he joked.

"Yeah, you're missing out all right," I said as I kissed him.

* * *

><p>When we woke in the morning our military uniforms were laid out for us. We quickly dressed, knowing what was in store for us today and the days that followed. The necklace Mikey had given to me yesterday was safely around my neck and under my uniform. With the both of us ready to go down to breakfast I grabbed his painkillers and slipped them into his pocket. The two of us had managed to arrive on time for breakfast, the mansion busy and slightly frantic with last minute details being thrown here and there. We sat the small table surrounded by the leaders of the Arrakis and Black Parade armies. This was the first time my brother had seen me in anything military, and let's just say he was a bit shocked at how natural I looked in it.<p>

"What time are we leaving," frank mumbled as he showed up late.

"In an hour," Gerard informed him.

"How are your hangovers?" I smiled as I asked them.

"Shut-up," Ray grouchily said to me.

The advisors had already left to go back to Arrakis, seeing as how they never step foot in battle. Arthur Kingston was sent back to Arrakis in irons under arrest for treason and attempt at killing Princess Olivia and the leaders of The Black Parade.

Outside all of the soldiers of the Arrakis and Black Parade armies had finished preparing to leave and were starting to load weapons and medical supplies into their convoy trucks. When it was time to leave I found it harder than I had last time.

"You're in good hands," my brother said to me while he held me tightly in an embrace.

"I know. I trust these men with my life," I replied.

"I love you sis," he whispered.

"I love you too," I told him, kidding him on the cheek.

He walked away and entered an armored vehicle filled with a few generals. I joined the leaders of The Black Parade in watching them leave the mansion grounds.

"Why didn't you say goodbye?" Gerard asked me curiously.

"Growing up my brother would read me Peter Pan, my favorite book growing up. And there was a quote from the book: 'never say good-bye because good-bye means going away and going away means forgetting'. We never say good bye to each other, it's kind of like our own way of saying 'good luck, I'll see you soon'," I opened up.

"Here's our ride," Frank announced as a similar armored vehicle pulled around to us.

We travelled in the convoy of vehicles, still conversing about possible changes in strategy incase this happened or this happened. I know I should have been paying attention, but I was drawn to the window to watch the rain fall.

"Olivia, are you all right?" Mikey whispered as the others continued sharing their ideas on a Plan D.

"Yeah, I just want to watch the rain fall," I told him.

He took a hold of my hand and continued to converse with the rest.


	8. My Way Home Is Through You

_Author's Note _- I had super tons of fun writing this chapter. So much fun! I plan on a sequel, maybe more than one? Only time will tell. Thank You to those who read and Thank You to those who review. Reviews make me happy and feel like i'm doing a good job. I love reading the reviews for this story. Sadly I don't own anything in the story except for Olivia.

Enjoy!

(SO MUCH FUN!)

* * *

><p>The tents had been set-up and three of us were huddled closely around a table in back of the camp. The rain didn't let up. It had been raining for days now, thunder mixing with the sound of guns and cannons. My wet hair clung to the back of my neck and my legs were shivering, the downside of wearing a skirt into battle. Looking at the three tally marks on the back of my hand reminded me how many days we had been at this. I started doing this because we would lose track of the days. Every day seemed like it was the previous; rain, gun fire and us in a tent going over the same strategy, but with different details.<p>

My hand played with the necklace, around my neck as I took note as to what Gerard was instructing a messenger of information to deliver to Bob's camp. Our camps were spread out, at least 20 to thirty miles apart. I would travel every day, spend a day with Gerard, then back with Mikey. Men would come and go from the tent, bringing information on to whom had moved where or how many men were lost on one side or the other. When the messenger left, I was left alone with Gerard and the sounds of rain hitting the roof of the large tent.

"When do you think we'll get through to the castle?" I asked him.

"I'm hoping tomorrow, if not then the day after," he answered.

I had zoned out what he had said after that. For some reason I always found the rain comforting. I stared out the entry way to the tent, my hand still playing with the necklace, watching the rain fall. The sound it made had silenced most of the other noises in the camp. If you wanted to be heard while outside you'd need to shout, and then it would still be difficult to hear the other.

"He's okay, I Promise," Gerard smirked as he pulled me into a hug.

"He'd better be," I mumbled as I returned the hug.

"Trust me," he added, causing me to laugh.

"You Way boys are so reckless. I should try and find you a girl, maybe that'll ease you up a bit," I said to him.

"Did it work for Mikey?" he asked.

"A little," I answered with a laugh.

On the front line, the fire fight continued. Every now and then they ceased firing due to the rain. The rain had hindered yet helped both sides in the battle. True, it did draw the conflict out, but because of this ammunition and lives were saved. Every man out on the battlefield, be it from Picta, Black Parade or Arrakis were soaked to the bone. Even those who were spent most of their time in tents had an impossible time in trying to stay dry. Those had been in the line of fire were covered in mud. The skin and onyx uniforms were caked with it. While they were out in the trenches the mud clung to them and would dry when they came in to sleep, only to have a little washed away when they woke and went out to fight again.

"It's getting late," Gerard informed me, looking at a pocket watch.

"I'm not tired," I replied.

"Well, then maybe you should go get something to eat. I don't think you've had anything all day," he said to me.

"I'm fine," I told him, mustering a smile to convince him.

"I can tell your shivering. You need to go eat something and then go to sleep. I may be the older brother, but I don't want to feel Mikey's wrath if you are sick when we head home," Gerard stated.

"As long as you come with me. We've both been in here all day, you could use a change of scenery," I gave in.

"From one dreary tent to another, sounds like a plan," the man smiled.

We ran from the back of the camp and through the rain to the mess tent.

* * *

><p>Roughly thirty miles to the south of us was a similar camp. Frank had just returned from leading his men out on the battle field and was soaked to the bone. His black and white striped sleeves looked dark brown when he stepped into the light. Soldiers passed him by, all in the same state of disarray. He trudged slowly to his tent and peeled of his jacket once inside. He sat at the table and stared at a set of maps with pen markings all over it. Water dropped from his hair as his nose was inches from the maps. With sleep close to taking him he stood up, ready to pass out on his cot.<p>

"Sir," a man said as he rushed into Frank's tent.

"What is it?" He demanded.

"We've found a way in, sir. There is a hidden servant's entrance from the stables into the castle," the soldier reported.

"Thank you Lt. Gillan," Frank said to the man.

Frank grabbed his jacket and ran out of his tent. The rain had come to a stop as he quickly ran to another tent. Bursting through the entry way five men jumped to their feet.

"I need each of you to race to the other camps and one to the Arrakis camp. I want you to take a message telling them to be here as soon as possible, and that coffee will be waiting," he instructed them.

Frank left their tent and headed back to his for as much sleep as he could get. The five men had quickly threw their boots on and raced out towards the caravan of parked vehicles. Each had jumped on a motorcycle and sped off to deliver their message.

* * *

><p>"Sir," a voice said, rousing Frank from sleep.<p>

"What?" He said drowsily.

"Lieutenant General Ray Toro and Colonel Robert Bryar have just arrived. We received word that Prince Nicholas, Princess Olivia and General Way will be here shortly. Lt. Gen. Way will take a little bit longer," Lt. Gillan informed him.

"Right, thank you. Let them know I'll be right there!" he replied.

Lt. Gillan left Frank's tent to inform the others, leaving Frank to fully wake up. He pulled his boots and his jacket on, running a hand through his hair. Leaving his tent, he could feel the rain starting to fall again. As thunder bellowed throughout the camp, Frank made his way to the larger tent in the back of the camp.

"Hey man, what did you find out?" Ray asked.

"We have a way in. Once everyone is here we'll storm the castle and finish this war," Frank explained confidently.

"Awesome man, but one thing; you said there was coffee," Bob smiled.

The three men laughed as they made their way to the mess tent for coffee and to wait for the others. The rain grew heavier through the night. Gerard and I rode into camp shortly before Nick had. The three soaking wet new comers had joined the others.

"Frank, good news?" Gerard asked him, accepting a cup of coffee from a soldier.

"We have a way in," he beamed.

"Perfect. We make our move when Mikey shows up," Gerard replied.

The six of us had sat close together for warmth. My brother had his arm around me, and I was about to fall asleep. More coffee was poured into my cup in hopes that I would become more awake.

"Hey, kiddo, wake up," Nick nudged me.

"Go away," I mumbled.

"Princess, Mikey is here," Frank told me.

That did the trick. I shot straight up and looked around to see where he was. The five men sitting around me started to laugh at my actions.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Frank said that to wake you up," Bob laughed.

"I hate you midget," I replied grumpily, taking a drink of the coffee before me.

When the laughing died down we could hear the roar of engines grow louder. My grumpy expression changed into one of delight. I got up from the table and quickly left the tent. I moved swiftly through the now pouring rain. As I neared the loud sounds my heart raced. The roaring died down and four climbed off of their own motorcycle. The tallest man had removed his helmet and goggles, grinning as he saw me. I ran into his open arms.

"I missed you" I told him.

"I missed you two, even though it's only been about 36 hours," he laughed.

"Well, 36 hours felt like forever when I was away from you," I confessed, a tear rolling down my cheek.

The three men had already left to dry off in tents while we still stood like lunatics in the rain. With one hand place on the small of my back, his other hand tilted my face and met my lips with his. We were only like this for a moment, the rain driving us to seek cover. Our feet led us to the tent that I fled earlier. Soaking wet we both entered. Mikey was handed a cup of coffee which he downed quickly. I had taken my seat in between Gerard and Nick while Mikey had taken a seat opposite from us, next to Ray.

"Now that everyone is here, we can go over the final plan. Frank, what's our way in?" Gerard asked.

"There is a hidden servant's entrance through the stables. Our men create a distraction while we take the hidden entrance," Frank answered.

"Perfect," Gerard told him.

"When are we leaving?" Bob asked.

"In an hour at dawn," he instructed.

"I'll go inform my men," Frank announced, leaving the table with Ray joining him.

"Gerard, care to join me for a smoke?" Bob asked.

"Yeah, sounds good," he replied.

Mikey my brother and I were left in the tent. My head was resting on my arm as I had fallen asleep.

"Hey Mikey, I want you to know that I like you; you really make my sister happy. Please take good care of her," he told the man sitting across him.

"Don't worry, I'll always take good care of her," he replied, his eyes fixed upon the sleeping princess.

"And if you don't, you know I'm gonna have to kick your ass," Nick laughed.

"You'll have to fight to be first to do that. I'm pretty sure the others will do the same," he replied.

"I'm glad she went to live with you guys instead of Kanto," he admitted, finishing off his coffee.

"Me too," Mikey smiled.

* * *

><p>The hour had come and gone. Frank's troops were ready to take charge into the field, surprising the Picta soldiers. The seven of us were to take a different path. We each had a gun, including myself, and the six men around me had a sword as well. Silently we crept in the night towards the palace. Gerard was leading the way with Frank showing him the way. My brother, Mikey and I were behind them, and behind us was Ray and Bob. Mikey and Nick kept me in between them, making sure I was in a safe position. Behind us was Ray and Bob, ready to strike any one following. When we arrived at the stable Frank and Gerard had already killed five men. The two of them snuck in and searched for the entrance. Outside I stood in the middle of the other men, clutching onto the satchel hanging from my shoulder with my right hand. A hand reached out a grabbed my shoulder, making me jump. Frank's head followed, alerting us that the door had been located. We all followed him in the dark towards the secret door. One by one made our way through the dark tunnel. All of us had a hand on the back of the person in front of us, making sure we somehow didn't lose the people in front of us.<p>

"Why didn't one of us think of needing light?" Frank whispered loudly.

"Nobody thought we'd be going through a dark tunnel," I replied, tripping over something.

Mikey's arm shot around me to catch me before I fell. He helped me stabilize myself before he moved his arm. After ten minutes of walking in the dark, we saw a light at the end of the tunnel. In front of us, light had outlined a door.

"Guns ready," Gerard whispered back to us.

All of us raised our fire arms in front of us, including myself. Gerard eased the door open with his left while his gun led the way. Slowly, we all followed him out of the tunnel and into a dimly lit hallway. The cream colored walls we passed were adorned with fancy works of art and tapestries. In a way it reminded me of my home in Arrakis. The Picta soldiers that would have occupied the mansion were out on the grounds as ours had charged. Gerard had led us through parts of the castle that only servant's use, all of whom we hoped would be asleep.

"Do you know where you're going?" Nick asked Gerard.

"Jeff gave me a layout of this place. He has never let me down before," Gerard replied.

After taking two small staircases up a few floors, we were led down a hallway. Gerard and Frank traded their guns for their swords so they could easily take care of the guards standing outside a set of double doors. Frank motioned for us to join them while the pair wiped their blades clean. We all stood back as Ray kicked the doors in allowing Frank and Bob to quickly enter the room to see if we had the right room. Frank appeared at the door, grinning like a mad man, and beckoned for us to follow. The fire place was lit in the room, casting shadows on over half of the room. Gerard had his sword out and pointed it towards King Sontar's throat.

"Good morning," Gerard said to the man, with malice and venom.

"What? How did you get in here?" The man asked, quite startled at his visitors.

His wife who had been lying next to him woke with a gasp. My brother was standing in the same fashion as Gerard, his own sword pointing towards her neck as well.

"I wouldn't do anything if I were you," Nick warned the woman.

"You have my attention. Do you want me to call off the war that YOU started?" The man asked.

"Yes, I would actually. Do you know why we started this war? For starters, you kidnapped my people. That alone was enough. Next, you experimented on them. That is why we declared war on you. What we're doing now is also part revenge, for almost killing me, my brother, my best friends, and the Princess of Arrakis. Now, if you want to save the lives of the men who are left standing out there on the battlefield, yours and your wife's, then I suggest you give me your signature," Gerard told him heatedly, the venom dripping off of every word.

"Fine. I need some room to stand," the man commented, motioning to the sword pointed at his throat.

I reached into the satchel and pulled out some documents, placing them on the table by the fire place. King Sontar had strode over towards the table eyeing me the whole time.

"If you ever get tired of these soulless bastards, you could always be my mistress," he sadistically offered me.

Mikey had reached the man in two steps and had punched the man in the face, knocking him to the floor. He stood up a hand clutched his face, while his eyes followed me. Mikey walked over towards where I was standing and kissed me passionately in front of the man. Frank, Ray, and Bob tried to hold in their laughter while Gerard nudged the man towards the table.

"By signing this you are agreeing to never experiment on any one's people but your own. You are agreeing to never to purchase bombs from one of my allies. If you don't sign this, I will personally kill your wife. Or maybe I'll kill you first," Gerard threatened the man.

"And if I break this?" He asked.

"My country, Arrakis, and the Black Parade will bomb this palace. We will also bomb your capital," Nick called over to King Sontar.

"And we will make sure that you and your people suffer," Gerard added.

"I need a pen," the man sneered.

I reached into the satchel and took three pens out. Mikey delivered them to the table, not wanting the monstrous man anywhere near me.

"Oh, and if you come anywhere near her again, I will make sure to break at least four of your ribs, all of the fingers in your dominant hand, and your nose. Got it?" Mikey threatened the man before he backed away from the table.

"I can't make any promises," Sontar smirked.

"Well I can," Mikey spat at him.

"You will sign all three copies. One is for you, one for me, and one for my dear friend Prince Nicholas to take back to Arrakis," Gerard instructed the man.

King Sontar had taken a seat at the table and signed each of the copies. Bob picked up two of the copies and the pens and handed them to me. I placed them all in the satchel. Mikey's arm left arm held me firmly while his right hand grasped his gun firmly.

"I'm sorry to be doing this to the two of you, but this is the only way we can guarantee us safely leaving here alive," Gerard told the king, moments before the hilt of his sword crashed down upon the man's head, leaving him unconscious. Nick had done the same with his wife, making sure she wouldn't call guards to come attack them. The seven of us hurried out of the room and through the palace until Gerard had found King Sontar's second in command. With Frank and Bob pointing their guns at the man, Gerard handed him Picta's copy of the agreement.

"Call off your troops and we'll call off ours," Gerard informed the man.

Sontar's second in command read through what his leader had signed and sighed heavily as he called over one of his subordinates.

"Tell them to retreat. It's over," the man grimly instructed.

Word spread through Picta's armies as the soldiers retreated back into the city and away from the Arrakis and Black Parade soldiers. As the seven of us quickly retreated to Gerard's camp we could hear someone ahead of us shouting.

"THREE CHEERS FOR SWEET REVENGE!" a soldier from the Black Parade cheered as we approached.


End file.
